


A Seth and Kate Holidate

by MuseOfMany



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), Broody Seth, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Holidate, Innocent Kate, Kate is going through her rebellious stage, Mexico, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Canon, this is so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfMany/pseuds/MuseOfMany
Summary: If you haven't watched it, this is based off Netflix's newest holiday movie starring Emma Roberts. Basicallyyyyy if you haven't watched it here will be the summary of my take on this. Enjoy! Feedback would be great! This is actually my first SK fic.- Starring in their very own rom-com, you meet Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller. They run into one another whilst Kate is vacationing in Mexico with her church group. Pastor Fuller wanted a different type of Christmas this year after the recent passing of his wife. Leaving on a whim, they hit the road to stay in their vacation home away from home. Seth, on the other hand, he was escaping for an entirely different reason. What happens when these two meet during and after the holidays?
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Mocktail

You could find Kate Fuller standing outside of their vacation cabin. The majority of the crew was inside, playing their Secret Santa game they do every fucking year. She was sneaking a pack of smokes Jessica gave her last week, it was very much needed. You can call this her rebellious stage. Sighing deeply into the nicotine, the young woman closed her eyes for a moment and blew out the smoke, doing a ring with her lips as it blew out into the muggy air. The hot heat from Mexico was no joke, even at night she had to wear something short sleeved and thin. The grossly familiar sound of 'Jingle Bells' could be heard from the outside as she stood there. "-Fucking _holidays_." The young woman grumbled under her breath, kneeling down, she put out her used cigarette on to one of the decorative Santa's that appeared literally every three feet on the side walk. Pulling from her pocket after, Kate popped a few mint flavored Tic Tacs and made her way inside. 

"Merry Christmas!" Kate said, faking her enthusiastic tone quite well given her circumstances. You could see several, if not all of the church group sitting in a giant circle across the living room. You had her dad, Pastor Jacob Fuller, sitting in the middle, he quickly looked up at his rebellious daughter and squinted with suspicion in his expression. Scott, being on his right, was wearing a Santa hat on his head, holding a gift Jessica had given him merely minutes before she entered. It was a photo of them, with the words engraved, 'Forever & Always' below their smiling happy faces. She already wanted to _gag_. Would it be too early? 

"Where have you been, Katie-Kakes? You almost missed our Secret Santa exchange! Here, you can sit beside me." Jacob said, moving over so Kate can be on the left of him. She hesitated at first, but eventually gave up. Making her way, Kate awkwardly sat with her knees in front of her chest, hands wrapped securely over her legs as she felt like the damn _Scrooge_ of the bunch. Pausing, Scott threw a horribly wrapped gift at her, hitting her knee as it fell on the ground. "Merry Christmas," He said, grinning with a mischievous expression lingering. It never failed, Kate always got shitty gifts after mama died, were they on purpose? She had a haunting suspicion they were.

Green hues stare at the mess of a gift, slowly pulling apart the wrapping paper to reveal a massive onesie. It was at least three sizes too large, printed in a gross brown camo color, with a hood that matched. By far, worse gift ever. She feigned a smile, showing off her teeth as she blinked dryly at her adopted brother. "Remind me, Scott, why did we travel all the way across the world to adopt you, again?" The young woman said, noticing how every face swapped between hers, Scotts, and Jacobs. Before anyone could actually respond, Kate interrupted the thought. "-Actually. Never mind that. Now, if you _excuse_ me," Getting up from her seat, Kate made her way to the kitchen whilst holding the lumberjack pajamas over her shoulder. She needed a damn drink, but given this was a Christian house hold, mocktails it was. 

Trailing shortly after her, Jacob followed with an annoyed look on his face. He knew Kate was having a rough time, hell, he was too, but she was never one to not show whatever emotion was lingering in her head. Sighing, Kate leaned against the counter drinking something red and fruity as Jacob approached. He crossed his arms, salt and peppered brows arching just as tad before he spoke. "Kate, now I know you're havin' a rough time, but that was just plain rude. Us being the leaders of the congregation, we have a certain image to uphold. What will they think if I let my own daughter get away with that? Not to mention smokin' behind my back." He narrowed his eyes, the wrinkles in his forehead extending. 

Kate didn't say anything for several seconds, not exactly feeling like a heart to heart in their kitchen at this very moment whilst sipping a mocktail. Sitting the drink down, she avoided eye contact as the floor met her eyes. "I'm... not really feeling up to the Christmas spirit this year, daddy. It's not been that long, since.. since momma died. Us being in Mexico? It just doesn't feel like Christmas, at all. I tried but I can't make myself feel something I don't." She was telling the truth, Kate was always by her mother when she was little, following with little foot steps as if she were attached by the hip. Cooking, learning sewing techniques, literally everything. 

Jacob hugged his daughter, embracing her in his large grasp whilst kissing the top of her head. Pulling away, he held on to her shoulder for just a moment as he spoke. "I know. But I have a good feelin' about this. Like God is leading me to a path here in Mexico. Being a servant of God, I truly believe this is where we are supposed to be, Katie-Kakes. How about you go out tomorrow, hm? Plenty of stores here. I also so happen to know where Scott got your gift." He mused, letting go and grabbing a bottled water from the counter. "Just don't tell him I said anything, go out and exchange it. Mum's the word." He moved his finger over his mouth, using a motion to indicate he was zipping it up tight. 

Kate laughed, nodding in acceptance. "Fine, if you say so." 


	2. Cashmere

"I can't believe you talked me in to this _bullshit_." Seth Gecko grumbled, hands in the pockets off his black slacks, as he continued walking up towards the steps of the nice home he was about the enter. This holiday, you can find him in Mexico with his newest girlfriend: Vanessa. She was around his age, her parents were loaded out the ass and pushing her towards medical school. They've been together for nearly a month, even if you would call his off again and on again fling with Vanessa an actual relationship. Seth hated the holidays. Christmas, New Years, you name it. Throughout his twenty eight years, holidays were always bullshit to him a Richie. Their old man was a mean son of a bitch and their mom didn't do anything to prevent it from happening. She eventually walked out when they were the young ages of six and eight. Checking the Rolex on his right arm, it read nearly 10 o'clock at night. Richie took of to spend his holiday with his girlfriend, Kisa, she was a successful exotic dancer. They met during one of their numerous bar runs, it was close to new years, Seth wanted a seemingly normal reason to get drunk off his ass, and Richie? Well, he was interested in getting employed at the infamous low-budget bar called 'The Titty Twister'. Richie had a meeting with the bar owner, but the guy ended up blowing him off on something else that night. The brothers decided to stay regardless, which eventually ended up in Richie making eye contact with Kisa. Seth will spare you the mushy and gushy details, but it ended up being Rocket's Red Glare and now they've been inseparable since.

Seth never really had a stable relationship with any woman, so when Vanessa was excited to invite him over, he was extremely hesitate at first. He gave the response super nonchalant, explaining how Richie and Kisa were vacationing in El Rey, this would be a good reason to go and not spend his night getting drunk in some random bar. That was it. Super casual, nothing too serious about this. "You folks know this is like... our _third_ date, right? Seth asked, feeling nervous in the pit of his stomach. Vanessa shrugged it off, waving her hand as she rang the doorbell. The high pitched chimed loudly, and Seth swallowed hard. " _Oh my god_ , Seth. I told you. It's not a huge deal, _okay?_ " She said, smiling as the door opened almost instantly, as if they were waiting by the door this entire time.

Her parents opened the door quickly, their ugly matching puke green sweaters were vivid, reminding him of the time he vomited close to that same color last Christmas. "Hi! Merry Christmas, sweetie!" Her mom said, her faux white teeth almost as bright as Vanessa's. She hugged her daughter, sporting a look at Seth as he awkward stood there like some chump. That was when her father, close to the same height as Seth repeated the words, 'Merry Christmas, _son_!' as he took the male into his grasp. Seth tensed up, his shoulders stiffening a he got a whiff of the cheap cologne coming off the male. This made him so uncomfortable; Seth doesn't hug anyone - especially some creepy old dude wearing a fugly Christmas sweater. "Yea. You too." Seth retorted, patting the male on his shoulder as he let go quickly. "Oof! And you _must_ be Seth! You're even more handsome than the pictures Nessa sent us!" Her mom said, smiling from ear to ear. Her parents were fucking strange to say the least, giving off some body snatcher vibes - and how does Seth know that? From his brother. Richard was a huge picture film kind of guy, keeping Seth up throughout his later teenage years, Richie explaining to him about the 'actual' meaning of the movie, comparing it to real life shit and yada, yada. Seth chuckled awkwardly, glancing from Vanessa's mother to her father. "Uh, _pictures?_ " He asked his girlfriend, arching a single brow in response. 

Skipping forward, you can find the elder Gecko brother sitting on their couch. He was drinking something French and red, coming from a bottle worth more than his fucking car. Vanessa's mom showed him several baby photos, explaining where and how it was taken. He awkwardly sat there, wishing to be drunk off his ass from this earthy tasting wine he couldn't pronounce. Seth casually responded to her mother, using 'mhm, nice, and sometimes a 'look at that' just to keep her off his ass. Vanessa was watching, whispering things to her father as she got up and practically pranced out of the living room. Seth's hazel eyes watched, his right hand coming up to his face to rub it. Again, the bar was looking quite tempting now. "Seth, honey," Her mom said, whispering in his ear. "I think you should know, both her father and myself are perfectly fine with you two sleeping together in our home." She said, her nauseating floral scent lingering in his nostrils. " _Excuse the f-_ " He said, getting cut off as Vanessa waved a matching holiday sweater with hers. This was getting way too fucking weird, and there was no way in literal hell that he was going to put that thing on. Nope. Nada.

"We got it at this cute little store in town, we should wear it and take photos!" Vanessa said, practically throwing the holiday sweater at his face. It dropped in his lap, his face turning red from the anger and embarrassment bubbling up inside him from the pit of his stomach. " _Jesus_. Uh, I don't think it would really match my suit, Vanessa." He said, sharing glances with all three humans in the room. You could hear a pin drop from the silence, Vanessa staring at him as if he told her that someone died. She blinked dryly, chewing on the bottom part of her lip, apparently, trying to fathom what language he just spoke to her. "But you said you would, Seth. No one comes to the holidays with someone if it isn't serious. I think we've established that part of our relationship." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "We paid a lot of money for that. it's cashmere." The woman added, her perfectly tweezed brows furrowing in response. 

Seth, at this point, was trying extremely hard to not go the fuck off. He pressed his full lips together, his jaw clinching up. " _No_ , we didn't." He deadpanned. This was when Vanessa went off, she ran a hand over her dark curls, her parents just sitting there watching this shit show unfold. "Oh! I see how it fucking is, _Seth_. We are serious enough for you to screw me from a bathroom stall in some shitty bar, but we aren't serious enough to share Christmas together? I am not a hooker, Seth! So fuckin' treating me like one!" This was when Seth got up, pushing the numerous baby books from his lap into the floor. Her mother gasped, her hand coming up over her mouth. "You know, I played along with this little shit fest long enough. You and your entire cult of a family can fuck off for all I care. This is the reason I don't hook up with chicks near the holidays! You go fuckin' mental. We hooked up a couple times in a drug haze and that was it! _Nothing_ more!" He shouted, somehow still holding the tacky sweater in his hand. Walking close to the door, Seth turned around once more. "Great evenin', folks. Have a good Christmas or whatever bullshit they say." 

That when he stormed out, heading straight towards his 1963 Mercury Cougar and getting the absolute hell out of dodge. He turned on the car, looking down at the sweater in his hands - "Fuckin' shit," He grumbled, throwing it behind him into the back seat. He pulled out of the drive way, his tires screeching on the pavement. Straight to the bar he goes, time to drown out tonight as much as possible. Tomorrow, he was going to take that shit back and at least get his money's worth. 


	3. George Clooney

"Okay, just listen, _alright_? I've been in line for over a fuckin' hour. Please-" Seth was standing first in line, finally, at the register. The mall was extremely busy and nearly half the citizens decided to return some half-assed bullshit gift after the holidays. He was irritated and hungry, hangry if you will. "Apologies, sir, with no receipt I can only offer you half the price or in store credit." The middle aged customer service worker said, her glasses hanging low off her nose. She smiled, narrowing her eyes to see if the angry male would make a decision. "Like I've mentioned, ma'am, I do _not_ want store credit. I do not want to return to this godforsaken store again." Seth pinched the bridge of nose and inhaled for a moment. He clinched the ugly Christmas sweater and debated for a brief second. "Sir, if you will, have you tried our store? We have some very nice clothes." The lady offered patiently as she glanced at the line. it was close to tailing out of the store by now. 

Only about three feet behind Mr. Seth Gecko, Kate was standing in line with her oversized gift from Scott. She held it against her chest, tapping her white converse on the wooden floor. Why was this dude taking so long? Returns are simple, give the item back for whatever you paid for it. Done and done. After listening to this ass of a man complain again, she decided to intervene. Inhaling softly, Kate raised her voice. "Excuse me, _George Clooney_ , some of us have places to be-" Kate said abruptly, raising her brows towards the male as she challenged him. She may be small but Kate can hold her own quite well. With that, Seth turned around slowly, almost dramatically, "Clooney? Real fuckin' original, _princess_." He returned just as quick. The girl was a couple of people away from him, her reddish brown hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a floral top that hugged her curves. In other circumstances, Seth may have hit on her. But this wasn't one of those times. 

"--Wait a second, what makes you think that I don't have places to be either?" He asked, hand resting against the counter. You could hear other customers complaining already. With a raise of her brow yet again, the younger woman tucked her onesie underneath her arm and waltzed closer to the counter. "Well, for starters, you're at the mall on a _Tuesday_. Not to mention returning some god-awful Christmas sweater. Did you pick that out yourself?" She moved his item out of the way completely and smiled at the woman, who at this time hasn't said a word to either. "Hey there! I just have a _quick_ return. Emphasis on quick." Kate said, obviously hinting towards her annoyance with Seth. "-- _Hey!_ " Seth shouted, his dark brows narrowing and his expression falling to one of insult. "Receipt?" The woman asked Kate, shifting her gaze between her and Seth at this point. 

"Of _course_!" Kate digs in her pocket and softly places the paper on the counter. "Awesome, let me get this swapped for you and we will be done in just a moment." The woman did her thing as Kate waited, a smirk etching her features. It shouldn't be much longer by now. "Alright dear, your total back is 4.99 US dollars." At that moment, Kate could feel her ears turning red along with her pale cheeks. "Wait? That's all?" She questioned the woman, a mixture of embarrassment and confusion mixed in her face. This was definitely her karma. "That can't be it? My brother just got this a couple days ago." The woman behind the counter awkwardly cleared her throat and tilted her head. "Well, let me go check in the back? Okay?" With that, she quickly left the counter leaving both Seth and Kate to themselves. " _Wow_ , princess, you can get yourself a new pack of bubble gum with that." Seth mused, arrogance etching his lips. Seth was lowkey enjoying bickering back and forth with this chick and couldn't miss the opportunity of firing back at her. Turning her head on cue, the red head squinted and said, "You know _what_ , jackass? My Christmas already sucked! So you can go take your sarcastic commentary elsewhere, okay?" After her short rant, Kate huffed and turned her gaze towards the counter as if someone was there. 

With a subtle roll of his eyes, the elder Gecko brother ran a hand through his salt and peppered hair. Maybe this chick didn't deserve being the outlet of his frustration. He looked down, not checking what her expression looked like beforehand. "Hey, if it's _any_ consolation, I spent my fuckin' Christmas in a shit green Christmas sweater, sipping cocktails with a room full of folks who probably were in a damn religious cult. I kid you not, sweetheart. So, I kind of understand, alright....?" He peeked from the corner of his hazel colored eyes, seeing if that indeed make her feel better. Kate cleared her throat and interjected with, "Okay. I'll see your horrifying Christmas sweater and raise you folk songs, secret Santa, and _mocktails_." The red head looked at him, blushing as his lips curved into amusement. "Well, that sound's like a Lifetime Christmas special." He said, chuckling dryly in her direction. 

"Ma'am, I am sorry... these are from two seasons ago. Would you like cash or credit?" Seth snorted and shook his head, slowly looking at the cashier. "Oh my god, my brother truly is a cheap bastard. _I can't_ \- just. forget it. It's not worth the humiliation." At at moment, Kate left the line and quickly sprinted towards the exit. Seth scoffed, glancing between the woman and Kate. Debating, he followed after her.


End file.
